Gods of the Elements
by obeliskyra
Summary: (No couplings) A tournament is launched by Pegasus and Kaiba. Yugi, Tea, Joey, Mai, Yami and Kaiba are participating along with old rivals. A new evil arises amidst all the dueling excitement and challenges the heroes (heroines) to duels that will force t


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! PERIOD! Though I wish I do…… ,

GODS OF THE ELEMENTS

Chapter 1: Friendly Duel and the Invitation

"Hey Yugi and Yami! Want to duel with me and Téa?"

A blonde boy with sparkling chocolate brown eyes, runs enthusiastically up beside his two friends as he asks, slightly out of breath. Beside him, a brunette girl with happy cerulean eyes beams at them, holding up a small pack of brownish cards.

"How about it?" She asks cheerfully, indicating the duel disk lying docile across her arm.

"Sure."

Yugi grins at the over-enthusiasts, seemingly unfazed by their abrupt appearance. He looks over questioningly at his dark half, ex-pharaoh and otherwise known as Yami, who nods slightly in agreement. All four immediately push a special button on their duel disks at Yami's nod and insert their decks in.

"LET'S DUEL!"

Life points:

JOEY: 4000

TÉA: 4000

YUGI: 4000

YAMI: 4000

Duel:

Order: Téa, Yugi, Joey and Yami.

"I'll start", begins Téa, drawing one card tentatively and looking at it before giving a sudden sigh of relief. Obviously it was a good card. Placing said card gleefully face-up on the field, she watches with a triumphant gaze as the square where the card was placed shimmers and a form of a woman begins to appear.

"I summon Beautiful HeadHuntress in attack mode!"

She laughs and sticks out her tongue playfully at the anxiously watching Yugi. "There, try to top that, Yugi. Nah."

Yugi drew a card hopefully, giving it one quick glance and putting with the cards in his other hand. Then, he pulls out a card from his hand and slapping it down firmly. A swirl of light begins to appear in the form of a warrior, erect and ready for position.

"I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in Attack Mode!"

There is a silent staring showdown between the two solitary monsters. Beautiful HeadHuntress shifts her sword from side to side restlessly while Beta eyes her with slight condescension.

Yugi hesitates slightly before pointing his finger directly at Beautiful HeadHuntress.

"Now, Beta. Attack!"

Immediately, the monster fires a blast of electric power, completely incinerating the HeadHuntress, destroying it.

"Next, I'll set 2 cards facedown and end my turn."

Life points:

JOEY: 4000

TÉA: 3900

YUGI: 4000

YAMI: 4000

"Tough luck, Téa", Joey murmurs sympathetically as he draws a card, "but don't worry. I'll make up for that!"

"I'll set 3 cards facedown and summon Red-Eyes Black Chick!"

A miniature version of the Red-Eyes appeared in an egg and chirps joyfully. Yami and Yugi eye it with curiosity while Téa smiles adoringly at the adorable monster.

Joey grins and gives a thumbs-up.

"But don't be deceived by its cute appearance", he drawls, "it has a _special ability_."

Throwing a fist up in the air, he shouts, "And now I'll activate Red-Eyes Black Chick's special ability!"

"I can offer it to summon a Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

As the chick disappeared, squeaking despairingly, a full-grown Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared with a thunderous and mighty roar of fury.

"Now, my Red-Eyes, attack his Beta with Inferno Fire Blast!"

With another cry, the dragon fires obediently upon its master's command, a red fireball emerging quickly from its mouth and directed towards the lone monster on the other side of the field. Beta explodes to tiny bits.

Life Points:

JOEY: 4000

TÉA :3900

YUGI: 3300

YAMI: 4000

"Now it's my turn", comes Yami's deep voice. He chuckles as he looks at the card he draws. "Perfect."

"I summon Skilled Dark Magician in Attack Mode!" A magician in black robes with a simple staff appeared instantly.

"Now, attack Téa's life points directly!"

A ball of light is fired towards Téa who shrieks in fear and throws her arms up in the air instinctively to try and protect herself. Joey and Yugi both shut their eyes tightly from the blinding light. Yami merely gives a small laugh.

The light slowly fades, revealing a rather deplorable state regarding Téa's life points which had diminished to only 2000.

"And I end my turn", Yami finishes with a rather victorious smirk.

"Thanks, Yami", Téa breathes sarcastically as she draws her own card. After one look, she gives a cry of success.

"YES!"

Then she throws the confused Yami one of her own smirks. "You're not the only one with good moves, dear Yami!"

"First I activate Fusion Sage!" She throws down a card upon the field happily, causing a brilliant whirl of light to appear. "This allows me to move 1 Polymerization from my deck to my hand!"

Téa lifts up her deck and searches through it impatiently, finally giving a small murmur of conquest at finally finding the targeted card.

"Now", she shouts, lifting the card up in the air where it shines in the sunlight, "I activate Polymerization! This fuses my Marie the Fallen One and The Forgiving Maiden to summon St. Joan!" An armored lady appeared in a great swish of wind which regards the Red-Eyes on it side and the Skilled Dark Magician from across it with patient serenity.

"Attack Yami's Skilled Dark Magician!"

The monster begins to race towards the monster which stands stock-still, watching the impending warrior with dignified grace, a slightly lilt of fear in its dark eyes.

"Wait!" Suddenly calls out Yugi. Téa turns in bewilderment and St. Joan stops in its tracks, sword still in mid-air.

"Since we are a team", Yugi says, looking at Yami, "I shall defend Yami's Skilled Dark Magician with Negate Attack!" Yugi said. A huge vortex appeared instantaneously in front of the bemused St. Joan, sucking her into it and returning her back to Téa's side of the field. Téa sighs in exasperation, throwing her hands up in the air as she does so.

"Whatever, Yugi but you're only delaying the inevitable. I end my turn then."

"Good."

Yugi draws a card.

"I summon Jowgen the Spiritualist and I activate his effect!" A robed man appears solemnly. "By discarding 1 card from my hand, I can send all special summoned monsters to the Graveyard!" With one hand in the air, Jowgen the Spiritualist activated a spell, destroying St. Joan and the Red-Eyes Black Dragon who disappear.

"NO!"

"Jowgen, attack Joey directly!"

Joey groans in defeat as his life points reduce as result of another one of Jowgen's spells.

Life points:

JOEY: 3800

TÉA: 2000

YUGI: 3300

YAMI:4000

"Next… I'll activate Ultimate Offering! For every 500 life points I give up, I can summon another monster! I'll also activate Solemn Wishes! It increases my life points by 500 each time I draw!"

Tossing two cards on the field, he continues on gaily. "Now, I'll give up 500 of my life points to summon Giant Soldier of Stone in Defense Mode! Next, I'll set another 2 cards facedown and end my turn."

Joey drew a card at Yugi's statement .

"I'll summon Axe Raider in Attack mode! Attack Jowgen the Spiritualist!"

Yugi shouted, "You activated my trap, Shift! Now I move your attack to Giant Soldier of Stone!"

"NO!"

Axe Raider hit the stone soldier with his axe but only in vain. This reduces Joey's life points down to 3600. "I end my turn by setting 2 cards facedown." Joey sighs in resignation.

Yami drew a card with confidence as he was the only member of the duel who had all of his life points still intact. "I activate Pot of Greed which allows me to draw 2 cards."

"Then, I activate Tribute to the Doomed to destroy Yugi's Jowgen."

"What?"

Jowgen disappears immediately.

"Now that Jowgen's gone, I can offer my Skilled Dark Magician to summon my trump card, Dark Magician!" A purple armored magician appeared onto the field with a staff in his hand. "Next, I summon Skilled White Magician in attack mode!" A white robed magician with a staff appeared next to Dark Magician.

"Then I'll activate Harpie's Feather Duster destroying all of your Spells and Traps set on the field!"

Suddenly a cyclone appeared destroying all of Téa's and Joey's Traps and Spell cards and making both cry in anguish.

"Dark Magician, attack Joey's Axe Raider! Dark Magic Attack!" The dark magician fired dark electric charges at the warrior, completely obliterating it.

"Skilled White Magician attack directly!" The white magician fired a blast dutifully, causing Joey to groan again, bowing his head down in shame.

Life points:

JOEY: 100

TÉA: 2000

YUGI: 2800

YAMI: 4000

"I'll set 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Yami stated.

Tea drew a card. "Thanks to Marie the Fallen One's effect, I increase my life points by 200." As she speaks, she's immediately wrapped in a swirling of light and when it fades, her life points are increased. "Then...I'll end my turn."

Yugi drew a card. "Since I drew a card, thanks to Solemn Wishes, I gain 500 life points. Now I activate Graceful Charity drawing 3 cards, and discarding 2." Yugi puts two cards in his graveyard. "Now I'll summon Summoned Skull by sacrificing my Giant Soldier of Stone!" A giant winged skull fiend appeared with a loud screech. "Attack Joey directly!" The skull fired lightning at Joey, reducing his life points to zero. Yugi smiles victoriously.

"Ah man! Looks like you are all alone except for my set cards!" Joey said ruefully, causing Téa to look extremely nervous.

"Oh, geez", she murmurs, drawing a card and taking Joey's turn for him.

"I draw a card and activate Monster Reborn! I revive my St. Joan!" The armored woman returned to the field, smiling calmly.

"Next, I'll activate Joey's Metalmorph!" The woman suddenly became metallic and armored, looking impossibly intimidating.

"Attack Yugi's Summoned Skull with your total attack power of 4350!" The skull instantly disintegrated.

Life points:

TÉA: 2400

YUGI: 1950

YAMI: 4000

Yami drew a card. "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." Then he throws Yugi an anxious look, knowing what probably was going to happen. Téa's turn was next.

Téa drew a card before smiling and pointing happily at Yugi.

"Now, my monster, attack Yugi's life points directly!"

Yugi sighs dejectedly as his life points are reduced to zero.

"And I'll end my turn."

Life points:

TÉA: 2600

YAMI: 4000

Yami drew a card, knowing that it was only him and Téa now. "Well, Téa", he purrs slightly, making her blush slightly in shock. "Guess it's my turn."

"Now, I'll activate Tremendous Fire, reducing your life points by 1000 and mine by 500."

Life points:

TÉA: 1600

YAMI: 3500

"Now I offer my Skilled Dark Magician for Buster Blader! And I activate one of my set cards: Polymerization! Fusing my Dark Magician and Buster Blader for my ultimate monster….Dark Paladin!" An armored black magician with a rather threatening looking staff appeared. "Thanks to your partner's Red-Eyes and Red-Eyes Chick, my paladin's attack increases by 1000 points! I also summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior in Attack mode! Dark Paladin with your Attack Power of 3900, attack St. Joan!" The magician fired a blast at St. Joan, disintegrating her.

"Darn."

Life points:

TÉA: 800

YAMI: 3500

"Now, Gamma! Attack Directly! End this duel!"

Gamma punched Téa, plummeting her life points to zero.

-

"Well that was fun", says Yugi, crossing his arms across his chest and nodding graciously to the other three, assembled in a mini half-circle around him.

"Yes", says Yami, placing his deck back safely in his pocket. "Good job everyone. Especially you, Téa. You've gotten better since the last time you dueled.

"Thanks." Téa replied gratefully.

Yugi resumes, "well… me and Yami have to go back to the Game Shop. Grandpa expects us back home."

"BYE!"

"I didn't think that I would be defeated second! Téa certainly improved since the Virtual World incident." Yugi told Yami confidentially.

"I agree", replies Yami, frowning slightly as he attempts to keep focus on the current conversation. There was just a feeling...it seemed familiar.

It was as if something big was going to happen soon.

They soon arrived at the Game Shop and went in. As Yami was closing the door and locking it, Yugi's grandpa suddenly appeared.

"Yugi! Yami! You both have mail!"

"Really?"

"Really! Look!" Grandpa handed both of them identical packages with KC for Kaiba Corp and the Industrial Illusions insignia.

They both opened their individual packages. Inside both was a Duel Disk, 2 Locator cards, 2 Star Chips, a visor and a letter.

_Dear Mr. Moto,_

_We are pleased to let you know that you have been invited to participate in the Battle Kingdom tournament on a remote island off of Japan. Given to you is the duel disk, the locator cards and star chips needed to participate. The rules will be explained at the start of the tournament. The ship to the island will leave at 5:00 PM on July 14. You may also bring additional friends along._

_From,_

_KAIBA CORPORATION  
INDUSTRIAL ILLUSIONS_

"LET'S GO!"

TO BE CONTINUED……………

That wasn't so bad for my first story! Or was it? Please R R! No flames allowed! Constructive criticism is allowed! Man, I got to stop listening to my teachers,


End file.
